Enchanted
by Different Child
Summary: The Mabudachi Trio are in high school and all goes as usual, insanity and such, until a new girl arrives on the scene...What happens when there are 3 guys and only 1 girl? [Joint with MysticSorceror]
1. The New Student

Hi all! I know I just posted a new story the other day but here's another! This too is a joint fic but this one is with a different author...the one, the only, the amazing... MysticSorceror! But yes. It centers around the Mabudachi Trio during high school times. That and...a new young classmate. Enjoy -

* * *

"Class we have a new student today. I would like you all to be nice and polite. She's not from around here. She's from Europe. She is from Ireland. Class say hello to Izumo Raven." Raven was about 5'7 inches tall. Long dark blonde hair with a black streak in it. Her eyes were a mixture of blue and purple. Her skin had color to it as though she'd actually been in the sun. To many people she looked a bit odd to say the least. And she didn't look approachable either. "Would anyone like to volunteer to be her guide and show her around? Hmm? Or do I have to pick someone? Because you all know I will." 

Hatori paused taking a look at Ayame who was fiddling with his notebook and doodling all over it…it was weird how he kept doodling on this book, and Hatori sighed before raising his hand, he stood up too and then looked at the teacher, "Sensei..." he spoke with a pitiful look to Ayame who was in his own world, "I offer to show her around..."

She smiled. "Thank you. Now please take a seat over there next to the young man named Sohma Hatori. He is the one who just stood up. Sohma please stay standing so that she may find you.

Shigure looked up after it hit him. "Girl? We're having a girl sit near us? O! Fun fun! Aya! Aya!" Shigure wrote a note and threw it at Ayame's head. "Read!"

"Fine," Hatori spoke and then looked at Aya nudging him a little before he heard the name Sohma being said and he too stood up, "Were you daydreaming again?"

"Ah yes..." Aya laughed now standing up, "How did you notice? So Sensei what page are we on now?"

"You did say Sohma right? Aha of course you did"

"I was just referring to Sohma Hatori but that's fine...right over there young lady." Raven walked over to where Hatori sat and put down her bag.

"Right here miss" Raven asked in a soft voice with a bit of an accent.

Their sensei flinched at being called 'miss' but responded politely. "Yes. There." She spoke through gritted teeth. The entire class started laughing. They all knew how much their teacher hated that. It reminded her of the fact that she was still not married and that her boyfriend still hadn't proposed.

"Just call her sensei," Hatori sighed looking to the side and then held out his hand to Raven. "I'm Hatori," he spoke in a dull manner before sitting back and then gestured behind him. "The one sleeping on the desk happens to be my cousin Shigure and this...the one daydreaming and doodling is Ayame."

"How do you do" Aya laughed, "You may refer to me as your god," he laughed clapping a hand to his chest.

"Yes..." Hatori sighed and then looked to the side before speaking dryly, "My god what side of the desk did you wake up on?"

"And I as the Court Jester!" Shigure put in, but added solely for Raven's ears. "I was not sleeping."

She took his hand. "I'm Raven. It's a pleasure to meet you." Her Japanese was good but it was a bit hard to understand with her accent. She laughed. "You have interesting cousins Hatori. This class must never be dull with all of you around."

"Yes very interesting," Hatori muttered before looking down at the book and then saw that Raven hadn't gotten hers yet.He raised his hand and then moved to his feet, "Sensei..." he spoke pushing his book over to her, "I forgot my book at home, it seems that one of my cousins needed help on their homework, as you suggested I tutored them. And it just seems as if my book has been misplaced, might you have one I could borrow sensei?" he asked. Hatori was one of the teachers pets;one of the many reasons wasthe fact that he almost never did things like this.

"Hey! Ha'ri I take offense to that little comment there! Once I heard that we had a beautiful young woman coming to grace us with her presence, and Sensei I'm sorry to say, that yet again you are not up to my standards. You surpass them." She just smiled at him allowing this nonsense to continue. "And I like her Ha'ri! She realizes that you're just as much trouble as us! Isn't that right Aya? Hmm? Ha'ri can be so much FUN! Once he loosens up." He emphasized the word fun...partially by slapping Hatori on the back.

"Sohma Hatori I am shocked. But I bet that it was not your fault. Since this is your first time I suppose so." She went and looked in the cabinet. "Here you go." She handed a book to him. "Now I'm glad that you tutored them but please don't let this happen again. Alright? Hmm?" But as she was walking back she whispered "Don't worry. I've always got an extra copy for you." And then went back up front to continue teaching.

"It won't happen again sensei" Hatori spoke sitting down and turning to the correct page. "I'll return it right after class," he nodded and then started marking up his notebook again with what he considered important about class. However his back still hurt from where Shigure had slapped him. "Do you know that we're not supposed to have fun when a lecture occurs," he whispered. "We're supposed to listen so we have the materials for studying or did you leave your brain at home with your bento again?"

"Well 'Tori...you could have shared mine," Aya told him, "Sure it has a couple of pages missing but what are a couple of pages between friends." And yes he was talking about a book that had been issued to him, brand, spanking new

Shigure hit himself on the head. "I knew I forgot something at home. My bento, of course. O Ha'ri lighten up!Class is boring unless you spice it up a bit." He whispered back shaking like a Latin dancer gone wrong.Because Shigure...doing THAT...in general is wrong...but in CLASS...o so wrong you couldn't even begin to imagine. He looked at Aya. "So kind. So generous. So" he dropped his voice even lower "sexy." He finished that statement with a mischievous grin on his face just like always.

Raven was listening to Sensei and to the Trio. _They are quite funny. Silly lads really but I think they've got at least a wee bit o good in em. She smiled. This class will be so interesting. Maybe I can actually make friends here. Real ones. And maybe it will start with them._

"Shigure!" Hatori snapped under his breath so that the sensei couldn't hear. "Are you on drugs or something, doing that in class" he asked and then laid his head down on his book. "I am surrounded by idiots..." he commented and then felt Ayame laying his chin on the desk and kiss Hatori on the cheek even though he was asleep.

"Wake up my little 'Tori..." he laughed with a wink of his own causing Hatori to back to the side, extremely freaked.

"Drugs? I don't know what you're talking about! And idiots! Really now! Do I need to tell our dear Sensei what you just said! Well I never!" Shigure pretended to be horribly offended and ignored Hatori for a whole 10 seconds. "Alright I forgive you. Apology accepted." He shook Hatori's hand as though they were greeting each other or making a deal. And in the process saw what Aya did to him. "Awww. Isn't he just precious while he's sleeping?" He looked at Raven and winked hoping to get a reaction out of her...he did. She giggled and smiled. _What will they think of next?_

* * *

A/n: Thank you! For reading this and putting up with my lack of updates. I hope you enjoy and please leave good reviews! 

Note from Myst: I had a super fun time writing this and writing to everyone out there as well. I'm going to be writing soon too, but we'll take is slow hmm...oh and people, I'm always on the search for RP AIM buddies so PM me if that's something you'd like. Writing this has been sooooooooo much fun for me and it'd be cool for some great reviews from you guys as well. Myst-chan


	2. Ding, Ding, Ding

**Konichiwa!** Here is chatper 1. And do not fret. We have more than enough to make a few more chapters and we're just(in our RP) getting to the next day. Isn't it amazing how much can happen in one day? Hmmm...and there's so much more yet to come. No promises on the length of any given chapter. This one is hard to seperate. It just flows so well. :Shrugs: How about I let you start reading now.

* * *

"Sensei," Hatori spoke placing the book he had borrowed on the side of her desk and then looked away with a weak smile, "Thank you for lettingme borrow this," he spoke and then bowed his head as he turned to look at Raven, "Well, its break time now? Would you like me to give you a short tour? After homeroom English what's your first class?" He asked now wanting to know which of the Sohmas she'd be following if any. They all had different classes, "So...you're from Ireland correct?"

"Wait..." Ayame laughed putting two fingers on his forehead, "You mean to tell me that you don't descend from Canada, I believed that was the accent I was hearing."

"And you didn't hear the sensei" Hatori questioned rolling his eyes to the side.

"You're welcome." She spoke with a smile and then walked out of the room herself to go speak with other teachers.

"That would be nice. Hmmm..." Raven pulled out her schedule to look at her classes. "I have Biology next. Aye. That's right." She spoke not hiding the accent this time and smiled. But she did stare at Ayame slightly confused at his statement.

Shigure waked over. "I head the teacher Ha'ri! So Ireland huh? Are they all as beautiful as you over there?"

"Biology" Ayame laughed and then pointed to his own schedule..." Well, well I guess you're with me," he winked pushing his hair out of his eyes, "Yes...isn't that wonderful," he spoke and turned to her, "You will be seeing the great work of Ayame Sohma, yes I guarantee that," he said putting a hand on his chest.

"I have math but Aya can look after you...I hope," Hatori spoke and then turned to her, "And before lunch you have?"

Raven looked at Hatori for help to understand his cousins. She shook her head and spoke to herself in Gaelic "I understand the words they're saying but I have no idea what they mean by that. Somehow I doubt they are speaking literally." She then changed back to Japanese and raised her voice from a whisper. "Ah. That's good I believe. I will already have a friend?" She turned to Hatori. "You hope? I don't understand. And before lunch I have History. All my afternoon classes are electives. "

"I'm sorry but we'll have to leave after Biology," Ayame said now clutching to Hatori, "I have to stay with Ha'ri in Math...we have the same teacher," he laughed and then gestured to Shigure, "However, I assume this stray puppy has something or other, right?" he winked then to Shigure.

"Oh god, these two will eat you alive," Hatori commented closing his eyes in an attempt to figure things out.

"I don't understand." She looked at Ayame entirely confused. "And eat me alive? They won't. May I have a word in private for a moment?"

"O Aya." He winked. "I'm a stray? Then you must take me in! For I do not wish to be separated from you to go to the evil gym class of doom!" He pretended to cry and then started laughing.

"I know," Aya spoke and then thought to himself, "When that gym teacher considered me a girl he did nothing short of attempting to look up my shorts, and do I even have breasts...why no, I don't think so..."

"A word in private with whom?" Hatori asked turning to Raven.

"You." she spoke.

"Me?" Hatori questioned and then nodded walking to the side with Raven and then looked at her, "So..." he spoke with his eyes examining her, "What would you care to talk about?"

"Aww, 'Tori left," Aya moaned and then grabbed to Shigure, "Love me and never leave me 'Gure"

"That man is insane Aya! You are beautiful but most definitely a man! Well, maybe not yet but still, you don't have breasts at all! If you were a woman you'd have to be awfully flat chested to pass for the strapping lad you are. And if you were a woman I am sure your breasts would be large and full!" He nodded just to emphasize his point. "I will never leave you Aya!"

"Well yes...I suppose you are right," Ayame sighed and then looked to Shigure, "You are like the brother I never had my dear 'Gure and so if I did have such bouncy round breasts as you are saying I would love to have you be the one in joint ownership of them."

"Thank you for listening." Raven paused for a moment carefully choosing her words. "I apologize if my words don't come out correctly. My japanese is rusty. I am not as innocent as I seem. I can handle them once I figure out what in the world they are saying. Can you explain?" _Cause I can't._

Shigure cocked his head to the side in a half smile half frown. "I'm touched Aya, really. But you DO have a brother. Remember?" _Does he?_

"Oh them..." Hatori spoke and then looked at Raven, "You're attempting to get me to say what they are saying?" he rolled his eyes to the side. "One I don't think that you really do want to know what they're saying and Two the words they are saying are of no use either way…in short they are talking about how Shigure has gym third, while me and Aya have math third in addition, the fact that Aya has biology with you second. They are also envisioning themselves with breasts...however they are my cousins and I do care about them so be gentle on your words."

"What?" Aya laughed and then looked to the ceiling still laughing, "'Gure you are such a joker at times, I have no brother apart from you and Hatori..." he spoke forgetting all about that five year old brother he actually did have.

"I see. Interesting." She smiled. "There will never be a dull moment with all of you around...that is," she paused slightly nervous, "if you'll allow me to hang out with all of you. Will you?" _At least until they find out WHY I'm not such an innocent lass. Then their minds will change. But until the time comes. I might have some friends...I pray goddess. please allow me to have real friends for once. that would make me more happy than i've ever been before. and i think that this time...it might work._

Shigure looked a bit concerned now. "Aya you have a 5 year old brother. He'll be six soon. You can't just forget him can you?" Shigure stopped and thought, hoping he was right. "You're just kidding aren't you? O wow. You have me there. But you know Aya. What's his name? Come on. Just say it and we can laugh over this." _Please let him be kidding._

"Sure," Hatori nodded, "Of course we are sometimes loud, and there are times when other girls may join, Shigure and Ayame are the players of this school, but you can hang out with us and if you ever need not to be around our other friends then I don't mind taking a walk so that you can talk," he offered and then looked to her. _At least those times that we have friends, the times until our secrets are revealed._

"Who are you talking about?" Ayame laughed to himself and then stared at Shigure, "Yes, a child who'll be six...ahahaha that sounds too funny..." _His name?_ Ayame thought to himself, he had only seen his little brother a couple of times and now he had to leave him behind, he couldn't even remember his face probably. _Yuuichi? Yunjitsu? Yumae?_ "Ahaha, this is surely a joke 'Gure..."

"I don't mind at all." She spoke her smile bright and beautiful. "I don't mind any of that. I find it fun. And interesting." Her smile went smaller and it was somewhat cute. She also blushed. "Thank you. I really appreciate that. Same to you. We should make a signal so we know when we need to get away." She laughed. "I feel like we're doing something wrong or against the rules. Sounds like we will have fun. And hopefully we can get to the point where we can tell each other...secrets?" She hoped that maybe for once she could have a friend who would be understanding. _Maybe if he trusts me I can trust him?_

_O god. Aya really doesn't remember. That's sad. Poor little Yuki still cares about him though._ "Aya sometimes you make me wonder...I give up for now. So what shall we do to initiate the new girl? Hmmm?" He smiled and winked at Aya just plotting the many ways to truly make her one of them...or with them.

"Yes," Hatori laughed and then started to explain some things, "In addition Aya is the class president, and don't mention his younger brother to him although I doubt it's possible for you to come to where I live..." he then looked to the side, "Aya has a little brother but that isn't something to talk about, me and Shigure are only children, Shigure is close with his parents and my mother died..." he then looked to the side, "Why am I telling you this?" he asked with an ACTUAL smile

"Maybe...see if she likes the fun we do," Aya spoke before blushing slightly, "Why even I embarrass myself…"

She nodded. "I see...I bet he makes for a very good figurehead. Ah. I understand. I don't know if you should come where I live either. I will not mention his brother. I wouldn't want to hurt him. So no 'off limits" subjects with Shigure? I don't wish to touch on anything 'taboo' with anyone. O." She took his hand and squeezed it a little in an encouraging manner. "I understand how hard that is. It's fine. Really." She spoke reassuringly and smiled again genuinely as well. "I'm here to listen for anything. Anytime. That's what friends do isn't it?"

"Yes see what fun she likes too but" Shigure stopped. "O Aya look! At Tori over there!" He lowered his voice and pointed towards them. "He's actually really smiling? I don't believe it. I can't remember the last time that happened. What do you think?"

"Yes," Hatori nodded and looked right into Raven's eyes, "That's what real friends do...I think Shigure is fine with anything..." Hatori nodded again thinking to himself, "Yes," he spoke and then looked at Raven, "Should I know anything that is..."taboo"" he laughed enjoying that word, "With you?"

"That is indeed something I wish," he nodded to himself and then looked to the side, "I wish for his happiness to overflow"

She smiled "I'm glad. Good to know." She frowned a bit. "Just be open minded and tolerant of differences in others. That is all I hope for. If you are like that then I am fine. No issues...but family isn't exactly a comfortable subject in general with me. Is that going to be a problem?" I hope not. I have a feeling that with them that might be for the better.

"I too wish for him to be happy. But I don't know...I kind of like her already and I saw the way you looked at her...plus can she really handle all that comes with us? I mean really...realistically..."

"No of course not, as long as you keep an open mind of us..." Hatori spoke and then closed his eyes, "Shigure is most likely going to make jokes about important issues so he makes himself more comfortable in situations..." he commented and then turned to the side, "However, I am not one of those people to judge and I hope someone wouldn't judge me for..." _turning into a seahorse_ "...anything"

"Oh yes, well let's just see who has the parade this May day." Ayame laughed as a joke. "Let's see if we can all warm to her."

"That won't be a problem...it's alright. Now that I know it won't be an issue. I can help him be more comfortable maybe...and all of you? That's good." She smiled letting the awkwardness fade away..."I will always keep an open mind...this I promise you." _Even though it seems like he's hiding something I won't push it. I'm not one to talk._

"Okay," Hatori nodded and then looked at her, "But if you do get too close I might have to erase your memories," he whispered to her right in her ear though he didn't say anything more about this. "Don't you want to go get a drink? We still have a couple of minutes and there's vending machines near the biology class, we could all have a drink, my treat" he nodded to himself. _Thank god there was no alcohol there!_

"Well well, maybe it's best not," Ayame laughed and then paused, "But my my, a challenge is good."

"What?" She was shocked. She had no idea what he meant. Erase my memories? How? What? "Um...sure. Can you show me where it is?" I am so lost in so many ways..."and maybe explain what you just said..."

"Alright then. Let the games begin. She is fair play for us all...you go first though. I will wait my turn." He winked at Aya planning on how he was going to woo this girl...she did seem a bit off considering...but ah well...that didn't really bother him...

"Oh don't worry about that." Hatori nodded to her and then took her hand and led her over to the stair well before pausing and staring right at the other two. "I'm buying you two soda so you better hurry!" he snapped.

"Oh well." Aya laughed and then walked over to Raven. "Well I'll buy the drink for this damsel," he whispered and looked at her. "Quite a pretty young girl as it is...surely you will allow a guy like me to hold your hand."

"Umm...alright. I suppose." She allowed Ayame to take her hand blushing slightly still confused.

Shigure smiled knowingly and watched as Aya made his first move. _If I watch people then I learn the DOs and DON'Ts through them...I love not getting my hands dirty..._He followed along watching all that was unfolding before them...

"Well well," Ayame spoke standing in front of the machine. After a couple of minutes, as Hatori sighed and then walked over to Shigure. "What kind of wonderful drink would you like to have" he questioned pulling out 100 yen.

"I don't know...I don't really have a preference..."

"Don't think I'm paying for yours now..." Hatori spoke to Shigure, "Did I overhear Aya call you his brother?"

"Dangerous words with Aya my Raven." He then turned to Hatori and lowered his voice. "I'll get my own when Aya's done silly. And yes he did. He forgot all about little Yuki."

"Okay well how about coffee...yes coffee refreshes me in the morning. I couldn't possibly do anything without it," he spoke and then looked to the side as he got two and then gave him one.

"He did..." Hatori asked looking at Shigure and spoke in his own hushed voice, "He forgot about him? Maybe that's for the best...it's sad for Yuki but...Aya wouldn't be allowed near him either."

"Ok. Thank you." She took the drink from Ayame and sipped a little. _It's not bad._

"He did...I don't think so for Yuki but probably best for Aya." He sighed. "O...my turn!" Shigure popped over to the machine and got a soda. He popped the top off and drank it all right away. "Yum."

"Well I hope that you like it," Ayame laughed before kissing Raven right on the cheek. "Well that's one," he laughed with a thumbs up to Shigure.

"What is he doing?" Hatori muttered with his forehead covered by his hand, "Things will be normal soon...things will be normal soon."

"Thank You" she blushed and backed away a little finding Ayame a little too forward. "Please um...warn me next time?" She asked.

"He's just being him." Shigure burst out laughing. "Aya! O Aya love. Listen to what Ha'ri's saying! O! I can't stop laughing."

"Well..." Ayame laughed. "Hmm, I think I should go early to biology class if this fair raven is to indeed be my partner during our wonderful labs." He then looked at her and nodded also taking her hand and held it up. "May I kiss your hand?" he asked very much like a prince.

Hatori's head picked up when the bell rang, his classroom was so far away. "I have to go..." he spoke before walking in the proper manner towards his second period class.

She smiled at the fact that he asked. "Yes. Since you asked." Blushing because this was the most attention she had received since she arrived. The most positive attention in a while. And Hatori had been speaking with her as well. Wow. This is turning out to be good. I definitely seem to be making friends. Definitely.

Shigure thought for a moment. "O yes. Class. Would be smart to go. I think I won't skip today. Well, good bye my love." He pouted and outstretched his hand to Aya while walking away.

* * *

**End**. For this chapter that is. The Trio are just an insane little bunch aren't they? (Rhetorical Question. lol.) But they are they are. Hopefully all of you will enjoy reading this and much as we enjoy writing it.

Thanks again and please review!


End file.
